


It's Not Funny Anymore

by Catbunblue302



Series: Whump for Bunnies [8]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Gen, Mentions of Rape, One Shot, Sad Ending, Whump, Whumptober 2020, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:55:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26987071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catbunblue302/pseuds/Catbunblue302
Summary: Swift is left to die. Some friends huh?
Series: Whump for Bunnies [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949197
Kudos: 4
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	It's Not Funny Anymore

“-yways so swifts and swallows are completely different birds and besides the way they fly there are tons of differences.” Swift rambled as he walked, throwing an eraser from hand to hand. “Like the way their toes are, swifts have got all four of ‘em pointing forward and swallows-”

He cut himself off as he came into the room Fisher had led him to. “You sure this is the right place? I don’t see any guns or anything.”

Swift couldn’t quite puzzle out what the room was for. It looked like an office on one side with desks and chairs and papers strewn all over the place. On the other side there were three cells, one of which was occupied by a zombie, growling and moaning.

“This is the right place.” Fisher said.

Swift was already wandering in, completely forgetting their original purpose in his curiosity about the room. He stopped in front of one of the desks and picked up a handful of pages. Some sort of form, more forms, a different form, how exciting.

Someone grabbed him and slammed his face into the desk. His head reeling, he was thrown into one of the cells. He stumbled, barely caught himself, and turned to face his captor.

Swift calmed upon realizing the only person there was Fisher. It had to just be a joke. A horrible joke but Fisher had a horrible sense of humor. 

“Very funny.” Swift offered a lop-sided grin. “Open the door now.”

Fisher didn’t open the door. Hell, Fisher didn’t even acknowledge that Swift had spoken. He just turned and left the room.

“C’mon Fish! It’s not funny anymore!” Swift called after him.

Fisher was gone but Swift still held out hope he’d come back. If not him then another member of their gang. They wouldn’t just abandon him to die, right?

After a while someone did come back.

“Red!”

Red sighed. “You’ve got yourself into quite a mess, boy.”

“Yeah, I know. Couldja let me out now?”

“‘fraid I can’t. Fisher says we’re to leave you here to die.”

“What! Why?”

“Swift, ya killed his brother.”

Well, when you go around raping people do you really expect someone to not put an icepick in your skull? “Bastard deserved it.”

“I’m not sayin’ he didn’t. But I’m not gonna go against what Fisher says.” Red smiled sadly. “Goodbye Swift.”

“No, no, no! Red, please come back! C’mon, we’re friends you can’t just leave me here to die! Come back!”

Swift fell to his knees, holding the bars. 

“Please come back…”


End file.
